A Summer To Never Forget
by xxXaznDreamerxxX
Summary: It's summer, and Ga Eul is going over to Korea, to visit Jan Di. She hopes to have the best summer. Have fun & possibly fall in love. Will that happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Meeting the Guys.**

First day of summer. I really hope this summer is going to be great, since I'm going to meet my cousin, Jan Di. The one that I haven't seen in about 6 years. She lives in Korea, I have been there only once, but I don't really remember anything, because I was still a child then. I am finally off the plane. Right when I entered the airport, she was there, but there were also 4 guys beside her. They were extremely cute, but I wondered who they are.

"Ga Eul, I am so happy to see you again. How was the flight?" She asked me, while hugging me.

"It was okay, tiring though." I said to her, and she laughed a little.

"Well… I want you to meet some people. This is Joon Pyo, my boyfriend, and they are Yi Jung, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin." Jan Di said, and they all smiled at me.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you guys." I said.

"And this is my cousin, Ga Eul. Not one of you better mess with her, or you'll be messing with me." Jan Di gave them a threat, which made me smile a little. I'm pretty sure this summer is going to be fun.

"Well, we should get going, I made reservations at the restaurant, and I sure don't want to be late. I'm really hungry." Joon Pyo said.

"Can't you ever stop thinking about your stomach and think about someone else for once?" Jan Di said.

"Okay, only if that someone was you."

"No, I mean Ga Eul. She's a guest, so be nice, and take her suitcases." They just keep on arguing, until Joon Pyo finally got the suitcases.

"Hey, Joon Pyo, just give it to me, I can take care of it." I said, trying to take the suitcases away from him.

"No, Ga Eul, he can take care of it. Now, let's get going." Jan Di and Joon Pyo walked out first to get the car, while I was with the other three.

"Can I ask one of you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Woo Bin said.

"I was wondering, are they always arguing like that everywhere?" That sure made the three of them laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, you can never get tired of it though, because it's usually interesting. They can argue about ANYTHING." He said.

"And they can still be together, that sure surprises me." I said.

"I guess that's what you call true love. Arguing makes them closer to each other." Yi Jung said. Wow, his voice gives me the butterflies, and whenever I look at him, it would give the chills.

"Well, the car's here." Ji Hoo said, walking to the door, and so we followed him. In the car, I was sitting next to Yi Jung and Ji Hoo. I was in the middle. Woo Bin was sitting next to a girl. Whoa, where did that girl come from? I didn't see her, until now. Don't tell me, he just met her at the airport… After for about a 20 minute drive, we finally arrived at the restaurant. It sure looked fancy. Hmm, are they rich or something? Probably is.

"The food here is really good. You can choose whatever you like." Joon Pyo said.

"Um, thanks."

"Ga Eul doesn't eat much." Jan Di said.

"How come you aren't like that Jan Di? You seriously eat a lot." Woo Bin said.

"Hey, don't be mean to my cousin, at least she isn't fat." I said.

"And I wondered how she isn't. Jan Di, please answer our question. Where did it go?" Woo Bin asked.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She said flatly with no expression. The waiter came, took our orders, and left.

"I was thinking, since its Ga Eul first time to Korea, we should go have some fun." Yi Jung said.

"Where should we go then? Since I can't think of a place, except for that fair that they just opened." Woo Bin said.

"That's the place, we should go there."

"Alright, then we will go there, after we are done eating." Joon Pyo said.

"You guys didn't even ask about Ga Eul's opinion. Does she feel like going?" Jan Di said, and all of them looked at me.

"Uh, sure, I'll go. It will be fun." I said and smiled, and I started eating my food.

"Okay, cool." Woo Bin said. After for about 2 ½ hours of talking and eating. Everyone was finally done. Joon Pyo paid for the meal. I told him thanks, and then we walked out of the restaurant.

"The food was good right?" Joon Pyo asked me.

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, good, now let's get going."

"What's the rush? It's not like it's going to close." Woo Bin said.

"I want to get there early, so we can ride all the rides." Joon Pyo said.

"You are such a kid." Jan Di said.

"Hey, hey, you are never too old to be riding rides." Joon Pyo said. Jan Di just rolled her eyes. We were on our way there, until I got a call from somebody.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Dear, it's your mom. I heard that you are in Korea."

"Yes, that's true. I'm visiting Jan Di."

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to meet up sometime?"

"Sure, just call me when you have a date in mind."

"Okay, dear. See you soon." I hung up the phone after that. My parents divorced since I was like 13 years old.

"So, who was that on the phone?" Yi Jung asked.

"That was my husband."

"Oh."

"What?! Since when were you married?" Jan Di asked shockingly.

"Since… never, I was just playing around. That was my mom."

"Ohh, you had me shock there for a minute." Jan Di said.

"No doubt."

**So, what did you guys think of this story? IF you guys like it, then I'll continue it ;) Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those people who have reviewed my story. I really appreciated it :] **

**Chapter Two-The Amusement Park**

So, now we are in the park. Joon Pyo took Jan Di away, so they could have alone time.

"So… what should we do now?" I asked.

"How about let's go on that ride?!" Woo Bin said while pointing at the ride that takes you up like wayy up to the sky and drops you down all the way to the ground.

"Okay! I like those kinds of rides, are any of you afraid of heights?" I asked them. Everyone shook their heads, but when I looked at Yi Jung, his face looks like he was about to puke. "Uh… Yi Jung? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going." We walked over to the ride. I now have learned the girl's name that was with Woo Bin, it was Jenny. We were all sitting in one row, we took up all the space. So it was Woo Bin, Jenny, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and then me.

"Everyone get ready, the ride is about to start!" The guy who is controlling the ride said. The ride started going up, everyone was yelling in excitement. Yi Jung looked pretty scared, he was closing his eyes and screaming.

"Yi Jung, are you alright?!" I yelled, so that he could hear me. We finally reach the top.

"No!" He yelled back, so I grabbed his hand, and he was holding it really tight. Wow, he is really scared of heights. The ride suddenly went down fast, and everyone was screaming. We finally got off, and Yi Jung made a relieved sigh.

"Hey, is it okay if I leave you here with the guys? While Woo Bin and I go alone?" Jenny asked me.

"Sure, it's fine. Have fun." They left and Ji Yoo burst out laughing. I gave him a confused look.

"Is something that funny?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Yi Jung."

"Hey, hey, don't be making fun of me."

"Hey, just ignore him. Everyone has weaknesses, and I bet Ji Yoo has one too." I said.

"You're right… but I'm not going to tell you what it is. Unless you can figure it out."

"Before this summer ends, I'm gonna find out." I said.

"Okay… let's make a bet then, and Yi Jung can be our witness."

"Sure."

"Okay, if you can figure out my weakness before this summer ends, then…"

"You're gonna have to do whatever I say."

"Okay, and if you don't, then… you're gonna have to buy me food."

"Food? What kind?" I asked.

"Eh.. you're gonna have to find out."

"Alright, so it's a bet then. No take backs." Yi Jung said.

"Deal." Ji Hoo and I shook hands.

"Enough chit-chats, let's go back to going on rides. Yi Jung, are you gonna be fine?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then, can you handle some more rides that deals with heights?"

"Sure. I'm gonna have to get over my fear anyways. So, I won't be a laughing stock." Yi Jung said while looking at Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo was about to laugh again, but I made him stop. We walked over to a ride that looks like a boat and it takes you like upside-down.

"Ready?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Ready as ever I can be." I said, and the ride began. Soon, the ride was over. "Well, at least you made through this ride."

"Yeah, now let's go on somemore!"

"Now, that's the spirit!" We went on all the rides, except for the ferris wheel. Joon Pyo called us, and we all met up.

"You had fun, Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked.

"Yeah, totally. So what now?"

"Well… have you guys been on the ferris wheel?" Woo Bin asked.

"No." Ji Hoo said.

"Alright, let's go on it then."

"I'm gonna go rest, you guys go ahead, call me when you guys are done." Ji Hoo said.

"Okay." We all walked to the ride and Joon Pyo went on one, Jenny and Woo Bin went on one, and I was with Yi Jung.

"You sure you want to go on this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure. It would be fun." The ride started, and it was going around and around.

"So… still afraid of heights?"

"Somewhat."

"Don't worry, some people get over their fears. Which will happen to you too." I smiled at him and he smiled back. The ride was almost over, and it was already night time. "Wow, it's night time already, I guess time flies when you're having fun."

"Yeah." He smiled at me, I was staring at him, until he kissed me, that surely took me by surprise.

**What did you guys thought about this chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Meeting the Mother.**

I was finally recovered from my shock.

"Uh?"

"Don't get anything wrong, that was just… uh… a thank you kiss for… tonight."

"So, you're telling me you kiss every girl that hangs out with you? Not to mention on the lips too?"

"Well… most of the time, it's on the cheek, but for special girls like you, it's on the lips."

"Special? So, tell me how I'm special." We had to get off, because the ride was over. He still hasn't answered me, and he knows I'm waiting for his answer.

"Well, that was fun. We should go meet up with Ji Hoo." Joon Pyo said. Joon Pyo took out his cell phone, and called Ji Hoo. Three minutes later, he hung up. "He's at the food place."

"Where's that at?" Jan Di asked.

"It's not that hard to find, the only place that has food is there." He pointed to a place where we saw people eating and buying food.

"Oh, I see him." Jan Di said. We walked over to where he was at.

"Hey, was it fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, totally. You should have come." Jenny said.

"I needed rest. Well, we should get going then."

"Where we gonna go now? Since it's like 1 in the morning." Woo Bin said.

"Whoa, it's already 1? I thought it was like 9 or 10." I said.

"Yeah, time flies. Well, we should be heading home." Jan Di said.

"Alright, let's go." Joon Pyo said. Yi Jung still hasn't answered my question. He thinks he can get away with this, yeah I don't think so. I mean, I have kiss boys before, but I barely know this dude. We got in the car, and Joon Pyo took Jan Di and I home first.

"Thanks for today, it was really fun." I said to them.

"You're welcome." And with that, they left. Jan Di helped me carried my suitcases up to the house. "Hey, Jan Di, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long have you known the guys?"

"Since… 6th grade until now."

"Wow… then you have known them for….6 years."

"Yeah, pretty long. One more year of high school, then graduating."

"Yeah, yeah. Thank god school is almost over."

"Yeah, well get some rest."

"Wait… is Yi Jung one of those guys you can't trust?"

"Yi Jung isn't a bad guy, he is just a player, and you know how players are." Jan Di said.

"Yeah, and I'm tired of them. Well good night."

"Night." She walked out of the room. I went over to the bed, laid down and fell asleep.

"Ga Eul, wake up! It's already 3 in the afternoon."

"What's today?" I asked her.

"It's Saturday."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, but Saturday is my sleep-in day til Sunday, so good night."

"What? That's not right. Then I guess you're not gonna hang out with us then."

"And that's fine with me, now good night."

"Fine." And she left. I went back to sleep.

**Jan Di's POV**

"So, where is Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo asked.

"She's sleeping."

"Well, tell her to wake up." Joon Pyo said.

"I already did, she said it's her Saturday sleep-in til Sunday."

"What?" Woo Bin said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well, I'm gonna make her get up. Come on, Jan Di. I'm gonna need your help." Yi Jung said.

"Okay?" I walked to Ga Eul's room, and Yi Jung was following.

"Where's all her clothes?" He asked.

"Closet." He went into the closet and took an outfit out.

"Now, I'm gonna make her stand up, while you are changing her outfit, and don't worry, I'm gonna put something over my eyes, so I won't be staring."

"Good." I did what he has told me.

"What the hell are you guys doing? I'm trying to sleep here!" Ga Eul yelled.

"Too bad, you're gonna have to wake up!" Yi Jung yelled back. Okay, I was finally done. "I'm gonna meet you downstairs, I'll carry her." I grabbed her purse and cell phone and walked downstairs.

"He's carrying her down, she's still sleeping." Then Yi Jung and Ga Eul came down.

"Open the door for me." He said, and Ji Hoo opened the door. They each bought their own cars. So, Ga Eul will be riding with him. After he put her in the car, Joon Pyo started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Beach."

"But I don't have my stuff, nor does Ga Eul."

"Don't worry, I already told the maid that you girls are coming, so they went to go buy the stuff that you girls need."

"But, that's a waste of money! I could have brought my own clothes, IF you would have told me earlier!"

"Hey, hey, don't be yelling at me okay? Now, just relax and have a great time." I let out an angry sigh, I didn't felt like arguing anymore. We were quiet throughout the whole ride.

**Ga Eul's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, until SOMEONE had to wake me up. Either way, I'm still going to be sleeping no matter where we are going. My phone was suddenly ringing, so I had to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ga Eul, my dear. I have a date in mind. Do you want to meet on Monday?"

"Sure, where?"

"I'll have my driver come pick you up. Where are you living at right now?"

"At Jan Di's house."

"Okay, then I'll have my driver meet you there."

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Yi Jung asked.

"My mom, and where are we going?"

"The beach."

"Well… I'm supposed to be at home, sleeping." I said to him.

"No, actually… you can't sleep like that anymore, because every weekend, we will have a place to go." Oh great, this really sucks.

"Fine, then you will be seeing me sleeping then."

"You do look cute when you're sleeping, though."

"Ugh, stop staring at me, and just keep your eyes on the road." I looked over to him, and see him smiling. Ugh, why does he have to have that kind of smile that makes girls go crazy over him? I got to stop thinking about him…

**Okay, well… I decided to stop there. It was getting way to long, so… I'm gonna make a part two out of this chapter. So… is the story going good so far?? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-Meeting the Mother; Part Two**

Once, I had gotten in the car, I didn't went back to sleep.

"So, like where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the beach, it's one of the biggest beaches in Korea."

"Oh good, I've been dying to go to the beach. So are we like staying at a hotel or what?"

"We're staying at one of Joon Pyo's beach house."

"Is he rich or something? Wait… are you all rich or something?"

"Actually, yes we are."

"Not to mention, players also." I mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't say anything." Thank god he didn't hear me.

"Oh okay, well you're probably thinking we are players also, just because we have money." Whoa! How does he do that?

"Well…"

"Well…?"

"My friends did go out with rich boys, and they are all players. So… unless someone can prove me wrong, then that's the conclusion I will always have in my mind."

"Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo are not players. Joon Pyo is the type of guys, that doesn't go out with ANYONE, until Jan Di showed up, and Ji Hoo… well, you can go ask him for yourself."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because… I'm not sure, if he wants you to know. I guess it's somewhat personal."

"Oh." We stayed quiet for a while.

"So, what types of guys have you went out with?"

"Uh… I don't know… all types? And yes, even players, and I can't deal with another one anymore, so if you're thinking about going after me, you can just forget it."

"Don't you worry about that, you're not my type." He made me actually laughed, just because of what he said.

"Okay, then what's your type?"

"Hmm, sorry, I can't let you know that."

"Aww, why? That's wrong."

"Life isn't always fair." That made me just remembered something..

"Hey! You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"You never told me why you said I was special."

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" He obviously knows what I'm talking about.

"Oh, come on! Stop playing dumb here." I looked at him, and we were just looking at each other, for about 5 minutes. "Hey, hey, look at the road! I'm too early to die!"

"Ha-ha, you are sure one funny girl."

"So..? You are going to tell me yet?"

"You're special because you are Jan Di's cousin, and she is one of my close friends, you happy?"

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, that's my answer, and we're here." He said, I got out of the car, and walked over to my cousin.

"Thanks for leaving me with him." I said to her.

"You're welcome, you know… come to think about it, you guys do look like a great couple." I made a disgusted face.

"What? Are you kidding me here?"

"I'm serious." The four guys walked over to us.

"Even he said I'm not his type, and I am totally fine with that." I said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Woo Bin asked.

"I was telling her how Yi Jung and Ga Eul would make a perfect couple." I made a disgusted face again.

"I can't imagine me being with him. If you said it was Ji Hoo, then I guess that's fine with me. Ji Hoo is so far, my favorite. But, don't worry. I'm not going to date him." Everyone looked at me.

"Why not?" Jan Di asked.

"Don't get me wrong, you're really cute, Ji Hoo," That made him smiled. "But, I take you as more of a brother to me."

"Okay, let's not just stand here and talk, let's go into the house." Joon Pyo said.

"No… we are not going to talk about this subject ever again." Even though I said that, I know they are going to talk about it anyways, but hopefully I won't be around, when they talk about this. We walked into the house, it was like huge. It was a 3-story house, and it was beautiful.

"Alright, let's go hang at the beach! Today is a perfect day to chill at the beach, it's sunny, hot, and there would be girls in bikini everywhere!" Woo Bin said.

"Boys will always be boys." I said to myself.

"So, where's our stuff?" Jan Di asked. Joon Pyo called a maid over.

"Go show them where their stuff is at." She nodded, and we followed her. Once we entered the room, she left. On the bed, there were a lot of bags.

"What do all these bags have inside them?" I asked her.

"Well, let's find out." We looked inside every bag, and it was filled with swimsuits, towels, and stuff that we would need.

"Your boyfriend is wasting money."

"I know. I'm going to yell at him, once we get downstairs."

"He just cares about you that's all, so no need to yell over such a small matter."

"I know, but still… I mean I'm rich too, but I'm not wasting it, like them."

"True, and usually girls that are rich… they would go shopping every single day! I mean, don't they get tired?"

"Ha-ha, don't forget… you're rich too."

"Not exactly… my mom is, and she just sends me money every month, so… that doesn't count."

"Your dad and step-mom."

"Please, Jan Di… I don't want to talk about them anymore. I haven't seen them in like 2 years. Who knows what's going on with them."

"They haven't talk to you or anything?"

"No, they just send me money every month, like my mom. They would come visit during winter break though, but it's only for a few days. It feels like I don't even have parents anymore. At home, when I'm waking up, and coming back from school… I would just see the maids there, and my butler." Just thinking about what I just said earlier, made me almost cried, but I held it in… well, at least a few tears dropped.

"Aww, don't cry. Don't worry, I'll always be by your side."

"Thanks." I smiled, and wiped my tears away. "Well, we should get going, instead of sitting here and talk."

"Yeah, true. Here, I picked out this swimwear for you. It looks perfect for you." I took the swimsuit that she gave me. We both changed and walked out of the room. "I was right, that looks perfect! You're really pretty, you know that Ga Eul?"

"Thanks, so are you." We were walking downstairs, and then went into the living room, where the guys were. The swimsuit had like a dress to go over it, so we wore that over the swimwear.

"Okay, let's go." Woo Bin said, and we all walked out of the house. The beach wasn't very far, so we decided to walk over there.

"Hey, Jan Di, if you were planning to take me anywhere on Monday, then you can forget about it."

"I don't think I was going to do anything, ha-ha, but anyways why you say that?"

"Because my mother called me and said she wanted me to spend the day with her."

"Oh, okay that's fine. I think I'm going to hang out with Joon Pyo anyways. So, it's all good." We finally reached the beach. Woo Bin and Yi Jung was already surrounded by girls. Joon Pyo took Jan Di somewhere; I hadn't noticed they were gone, until I was trying to find her. I saw Ji Hoo, and so I went over to where he was at. Once I got over there, I saw his eyes were closed, so I decided to not say anything. I went to go lay down on the chair that makes it look like a bed, I'm not exactly what those were call again. Aw, man I forgot to get sunscreen, I wondered if they have it here that is close by…

"Hey, Ji Hoo?" He opened his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Ga Eul, what's up?"

"Is there a store close by, so that I could buy sunscreen?"

"No need, just use mines." He gave me the sunscreen.

"Thanks."

"No problem, you need help putting that on?"

"No, it's fine. I can do it."

"Okay." He closed his eyes again, and I was applying the sunscreen all over my body, except for the covered parts, of course. Then Yi Jung and Woo Bin walked over.

"Need help?" Yi Jung asked.

"No thanks, I got it." I was done putting it on and put the bottle by Ji Hoo. I went back to lying down, and enjoying the sun. "So, how many numbers did you guys get?" I asked them.

"I got about 10." Woo Bin said.

"I got about 13." Yi Jung said.

"How come you always have more then me?"  
"Ha-ha, here you can have one more. Give me your cell phone." I said. He gave it to me, and I put in my number. I gave him his phone back.

"Whose number did you give me?"

"Mines."

"Awesome."

"Ha-ha, just call me whenever you want, but when I'm sleeping or busy, then I won't pick up."

"Alright, cool. Do you text?"

"Of course."

"Alright, cool then."

"You know… I'm a bit curious, where is Jan Di and Joon Pyo?"

"No idea. He probably took her somewhere romantic." Yi Jung said.

"Aw, how cute." I said. Moments later, I decided to go in the water.

"Hey, where are you going?" Woo Bin and Yi Jung asked in unison.

"Beach."

"Alright, we'll join you." Woo Bin said.

"Uh, okay? Hey, Ji Hoo, come hang with us." I said.

"Sure." We were walking, until someone picked me up, and before I knew it, I was in the water, not to mention, the beach was really salty. I swallowed some of it, and it was nasty!

"Okay, who did that?" Woo Bin pointed at Yi Jung, Yi Jung pointed at Ji Hoo, and Ji Hoo pointed at Woo Bin. "Okay, that's not helping me." I walked back to the chair, and took off the dress, now I'm in my swimsuit. I walked back to where the guys were.

"Whoa…" They all said.

"Okay, you can stop staring now." They looked away, we started splashing water at each other, and we were having a great time. Woo Bin and Yi Jung started making a sand castle. Aren't they a little too old to do that? Ha-ha, oh well, you're never old to have fun. Joon Pyo and Jan Di finally came back.

"Ha-ha, I see you guys are having fun." Jan Di said. We all nodded, and we splashed water at them. "Real nice." We all laughed.

"Hey! How about we go to a night club?" Woo Bin suggested.

"Sure, then when we get there, I could just watch you boys surrounded by girls again, how much fun would that be?" I said.

"Don't tell me, you're jealous." Yi Jung said.

"Ha-ha, of what?"

"That I'm not hanging out with you, but with other girls." I ignored his comment; we all got ready and left. We finally got to the night club. Once we got in, every girl in the club was screaming for the F4, Jan Di made all the girls get away from Joon Pyo. Yi Jung and Woo Bin left, so Ji Hoo, Joon Pyo, Jan Di, and I walked over to a table. The waiter came with our drinks.

"Hey, Jan Di, let's go dance." I said.

"Sure, but later, do you mind dancing with Ji Hoo?"

"I don't mind." We walked to the dance floor and we started dancing.

"So have you found out my weakness yet?"

"No, I haven't, but don't you worry, I will find out."

"Good luck with that."

**Yi Jung's POV**

"What is Ji Hoo doing dancing with Ga Eul?" I said, sounding angry.

"Am I seeing someone being jealous here?" Woo Bin said. I gave him the death glare.

"No, I'm not jealous…" Woo Bin gave me a look. "Okay… maybe I am, I mean look at them, totally different when I'm with her."

"Probably she likes him more than you." That could be true.

"But… ugh, never mind, she's not my type anyways."

"Really, Yi Jung, really?" I looked at him. I didn't want to answer back.

**Ga Eul's POV**

"I think we should go sit down, I'm like out of energy now, since I didn't get that much of sleep." Ji Hoo was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, let's go." We walked back to the table, and I took a glass of water, and drank it, because I was really thirsty.

"Wow, I see you had fun on the dance floor." Jan Di said.

"Ha-ha, yeah and now I'm worn out." Woo Bin and Yi Jung came back.

"Having fun, Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked.

"Actually, yes I am."

"Well, come on! Let's dance."

"Uh… now?"

"Yes, now come on!" I gave a sigh, but didn't want to make Woo Bin mad, so I went to go dance with him. In the middle of the dance, I guess you can say I was like dirty dancing, and like all the girls were giving me the death glare. The song was over, and so we walked back to the table.

"Wow, some dancing over there." Yi Jung said.

"Yeah, yeah." We drank, and we all could tell Jan Di was drunk, it was about 2 in the morning, so we decided to go back home. Once we headed home, Joon Pyo took her into her room, and I went to mines. I went to go take a quick shower. After that, I went to the closet, and took out a pair of tank top and shorts. I went on the bed and was soon asleep.

"Ga Eul, wake up!" God, I was soo tired.

"5 more minutes." I said sleepily.

"Okay, fine." I guess 5 minutes were over, because I heard her yelling for me to wake up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I walked to the bathroom, and got ready. I walked out, walked into the closet, and took out a strapless shirt and a mini skirt. "What time is it, anyways?" I asked.

"It's 1 in the afternoon. Well, let's go." I took my purse, and we both walked out of the room. We went downstairs, and met the guys.

"How are you guys such early risers?" I asked, still tired.

"I don't know, I guess it comes naturally." Yi Jung said.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said flatly. 4 cars came, Joon Pyo and Jan Di were in one, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo got in their own, and Yi Jung and I were in one. We drove to a restaurant, well… more like a buffet. After that, we just walked around the little stores that were around. Joon Pyo and Jan Di decided to buy a matching bracelet. They are like so adorable. We decided to go to the mall.

"Hey, we want to go shopping by ourselves, so you guys can go wherever you want. We will meet with you guys later, after we are done shopping." Jan Di said and they all nodded. Jan Di and I went to like every store in the mall.

"Wow, today was pretty fun." I said.

"It was, hey, it's getting pretty dark, and we should meet up with the guys." I nodded, and she took out her cell and dial… I suppose Joon Pyo. After for about 5 minutes, she hung up.

"So…?"

"He said go to the food court." We walked over there, and I was craving for ice cream.

"Hey, Jan Di, wait up. I feel like having some ice cream, do you want?"

"No, I'm good. I'll meet you at that table." She pointed to an empty table, and walked over there to sit.

"May I ask what would you like, dear?" A woman said.

"Um… can I get cookies and cream, on cone?"

"Sure, how many scoops?"

"One is fine." She gave me the ice cream, paid her, said thank you, and then left. I walked to over to the table. The guys were there now.

"Ice cream?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yup." I sat down next to Ji Hoo and Yi Jung.

"Wow, that's a lot of bags, how many stuff did you buy?" Yi Jung asked.

"A lot, you know how girls are." I said, while eating my ice cream.

"Do you guys feel like eating here, or going to a restaurant?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Doesn't matter." We all said.

"Okay, a restaurant it is."

"But… my ice cream… I'm not done with it."

"You can eat in the car, just as long you don't drop it in my car."  
"And if I do?" I smiled at him.

"Then you're going to have to clean it."

"Ha-ha, you're funny." We walked to the car; Yi Jung took all my bags and put it in the trunk, since there is no back seat. I finally finished my ice cream, and we were finally back. I took my bags, and Yi Jung helped me carry some. We finally reached my room.

"Thanks, just leave it there."

"Okay."

"So, what time are we leaving? Because like… I have somewhere to be."

"At 10, and where are you going?"

"Meet up with my mom, which reminds me, I have to call her, so if you mind…"

"Ah… good night." He left the room, and I dialed my mom's number.

"Hey mom, what time do you want me to meet you?"

"Is 12 okay for you?"

"It's perfect."

"Okay, well good night, see you tomorrow." She said, and I hung up. I went to go change, and then I went to sleep. I was awaken by my alarm clock. It was 9 o'clock, so that gives me one hour to get ready. I went into the bathroom, and decided to have a warm shower, after for about 20 minutes, I was done. I brush my teeth, and walked out of the bathroom, got my makeup supplies, and start applying makeup. After that, I did my hair; since my hair was normally straight… today I decided to make my hair curly, but like soft curls. It was now 10:05. Wow, the time flew. I went into the closet, and decided what to wear. I picked out this amazing dress, it wasn't very long, and it was like to my thigh. I put back my makeup and hair supplies into my purse. I took all the bags that I had bought yesterday at the mall, and walked out of the room. I went to go seat down at one of the couches. I looked at what time it is, and it was 10:15. Where are they? Soon, they came down.

"Wow…so today you decided to wake up early?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yup, now is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, and wow, Ga Eul, you are like really dressed up today, going somewhere?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Boyfriend?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Ha-ha, nope."

"Then… who?" Joon Pyo asked.

"My mom."

"Oh, I thought it was like you're boyfriend or something." Woo Bin said.

"Ha-ha, I haven't been here long." Jan Di finally arrived, and we got to the cars. I put the bags in Yi Jung's trunk, once again. We were driving for about 15 minutes until Yi Jung received a call.

"Joon Pyo wants to go have breakfast." He said to me.

"Does that boy ever stop thinking about food?"

"He only has two things that are on his mind, Jan Di and food."

"Well, he better think of Jan Di before food."

"He said of course, so are you hungry?" I checked the phone and it was 10:35.

"Sure. I'm not meeting my mom, until like 12." He hung up, and we drove to a restaurant, we ate, talked, and we were done eating. Now it was 11:50. Perfect. We got back into the car; Yi Jung received a call again. He was like saying yes and okay, throughout the phone call. Yi Jung took me back to Jan Di's house.

"Thanks for the ride, this weekend was pretty fun." I said to him, and got off the car. He also got off the car, and helped me carry my bags up to my room. "Thanks, well…bye." I could hear Jan Di talking. "Well, Jan Di is back."

"Yeah, okay talk to you later." He left and I guess Joon Pyo left too. I grabbed my cell phone and walked out of the room. 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was the driver that my mom said she would send over here.

"Jan Di! I'm leaving to meet my mom, see you later!"

"Okay!" She yelled back, and I walked out of the door, and went inside the limo. Soon, I was arrived at the restaurant. Once I entered it, it was sure fancy. I spotted my mom; she stood up and gave me a hug.

"Wow, you have grown, Ga Eul. You look absolutely gorgeous." My mom said, and I sat down.

"Thanks, mom." Then I noticed in front of me, there were two seats empty. "Is someone joining with us today?"  
"Actually, yes, I want you to meet someone that is very close to me, and her son is the most handsome guy in the world."

"And… why would I care?"

"Because…"

"Oh, no! Don't tell me your matchmaking for me. Mom! How could you?"

"Well… let's just see how it goes… and he is not bad at all, he is a charming young man."

"Ugh, mom! I don't want to do this."

"Too late, you are here, and I have already promised her that you would be here." Then a woman voice popped out of nowhere, I guess that's the mother.

"Katherine! Hey!" The woman said, I was still sitting down, I haven't seen the guy yet, because he was behind me.

"Jennifer, how are you? Well, this must be the charming young man that you have always told me about."

"Yes, it is, and your daughter?"

"Yes, well, have a seat." I wasn't staring at them, my head was faced down. "And this is my daughter, Ga Eul."

"Why, hello there, Ga Eul." His mom said. I didn't want to be ruin, so I looked up, and there I saw Yi Jung….

"Ah! Yi Jung sunbae?!?!?" I nearly screamed.

"You guys know each other?" My mom and his mom said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long update. I have been having a writer's block. But here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Five- Marry Yi Jung? You Have Got To Be Kidding Me.**

**Ga Eul's POV**

I was finally recovered from my shock.

"Yes, we know each other… he's one of Jan Di's friends." I said.

"How long have you guys known each other?" His mom asked.

"About 3 or 4 days." I said. Yi Jung wasn't saying anything, which to me was strange.

"Well, that's good, you guys should get to know each other more, because we have decided that you two should get marry." My mom said.

"Say what?!" I screamed.

"Hey, it's not that bad being with me." Oh, wow… would you look at that, he finally spoke.

"Actually, yes it is…" I said quietly. "Anyways, mom… I don't think this is going to work out."

"Why not? I think you both make a great couple."

"Ugh… if I'm just here for this matchmaking, then I'm out." I got out of my seat, and walked out to the door.

**Yi Jung's POV**

"If you don't mind, I will go after her, and bring her back here, if you like."

"No, it's fine. Take her somewhere fun." Her mom said. I nodded and left. Thank god, I made it in time. She hasn't gone very far.

"Chu Ga Eul!" I yelled. She turned back, good.

"What is it, Yi Jung sunbae?"

"Why did you run away?"

"Because, I felt like it."

"Wow… so you're one of those rich girls too."

**Ga Eul's POV**

"I take that as an insult, and is something wrong with that?" I gave him an annoyed look.

"No, not at all… it's just that, you're not like other girls, who like to spend money like crazy."

"That's because I'm not like other girls."

"So where are we heading off to now?"

"Huh? What are you talking about we?"

"Yes, we as in US, so where we going?"

"I don't know… I was thinking about calling Jan Di, and seeing where is she."

"Or… you can go hang out with me." He smiled, which made my heart beat really fast. I looked away.

"I'll just call Jan Di first." I took out my cell, and called her.

"Ga Eul, what's up?" She answered.

"Where are you?"

"The F4 lounge, why?"

"Ohh, do you think I could meet you there? I got to tell you something."

"Okay, sure. You need someone to pick you up?"

"No need, Yi Jung is with me right now. Well, bye, see you in a few." And I hung up the phone.

"Where is she at?" Yi Jung asked.

"F4 lounge, now… can we go over there?" We walked over to his car, and drove to their lounge. We finally got there, and he showed me the way in. Wow… it's like an arcade. They have like a pool table, karaoke machine, and many more.

"Ga Eul, so what was that you wanted to tell me?" Jan Di said. I went over to where she is at, and somewhat whispered to her, so that nobody would hear.

"Well, you know how today I'm supposed to meet up with my mother and talk? Well, guess what? She set me up with a blind date, and that person was YI JUNG! His mom was there too, and my mom said that they wanted me and him to get marry. I was like what?! And I just walked out." When I was finished, I looked at her, and her face was priceless.

"Say what?!?! HIM?!?!" She yelled out loud and the guys looked at us.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"My bad." She said and the guys walked over to us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Woo Bin asked.

"Uh… ha-ha, nothing…" I said.

"Just tell them, Ga Eul." Yi Jung said.

"Ugh… fine. My mom and his mom want us to get marry. Happy?" Ji Hoo, Joon Pyo, and Woo Bin's mouths dropped. "Yeah…"

"Well, congrats. When's the date?" Woo Bin said.

"This is not funny."

"What? Do you not want to marry Yi Jung?"

"Uh…" I was thinking, do I really want to marry him? Is he the one? We barely even know each other though. "Oh, look… I'm getting a phone call. Be right back." There wasn't really any phone call, I just had to make up something, so I could get out of there. I took out my phone and called Jan Di, and tell her that I'm going back to the house. She said okay, and I hung up. I got a taxi, and told him the address. Finally, I was home. I walked in, and nobody was home, except for the maids. I walked up to my room, and turned on the TV. I checked what time it was, and it was like only 2 something. I flipped through the channels, and there wasn't anything on. Suddenly, I feel like eating ice cream. Ha-ha, that was random, but I decided to go into the kitchen, and see if there were any. Thank god, they had ice cream. I took out a bowl, and filled it up, and then I went into the living room. I was looking through the DVDs that they had. There were a couple of DVS that caught my eyes. It was like named "F4 and Me." Hmm… this should be interesting. I put it in the DVD system, and started watching it. It was just moments of Jan Di and them.

"_Jan Di, what are you doing with that camera?" Yi Jung asked. Jan Di started laughing._

"_I'm videotaping you guys."_

"_Why?"_

"_So, I could show this to my cousin, Ga Eul."_

"_You know, we still haven't met her yet. When will we get the chance?" Woo Bin asked._

"_I don't know when, but all I know that it will be soon." _

"_I was wondering, is she hot?" Yi Jung asked._

"_She's definitely gorgeous."_

"_Then when she comes here, I got to show her my charms." _That part actually made me laugh. Wow… Yi Jung sunbae, then the video went blank. Then later I see Jan Di and Joon Pyo cuddling with each other. I could here people laughing in the background. It's probably Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jung.

"_Hey, what are you guys doing over there?!" Jan Di yelled. _Yeah… they are totally busted. I could see Jan Di running after them, and then the screen went blank. Then another video showed up. I'm guessing it was Woo Bin's birthday, because he was blowing the cake. Aww, how cute, and then Yi Jung smashed some cake into Woo Bin's face. I laughed out loud at that part. They were going after each other, and then soon people were coming in. I was done with the ice cream, so I put the bowl onto the table, and I was continuing watching the DVD. And then somehow, I fell asleep.

**Yi Jung's POV**

"Hey, where's Ga Eul?" I asked Jan Di.

"At home."

"Hmm, let's go to your house, and see what she is doing."

"Sure, I guess." We got into our cars, and drove to Jan Di's house. Once we walked into the house, I heard laugher and talking from somewhere.

"Where is that coming from?" Joon Pyo asked.

"I'm guessing my living room." Jan Di said, and so we walked over to the living room. Right when we entered, we saw Ga Eul sleeping peacefully. I looked at the TV, and I saw Joon Pyo, Jan Di, and the rest of us just laughing. I remembered this video. It was during… uh, when we were on the ship with the classmates.

"Ha-ha! Wow, I remember this video. That trip was fun." Woo Bin said. "Anyways… let's wake her up." It was too late when I decided to reply. He ran over to Ga Eul in like a second. "Ga Eul, wake up! Stop sleeping!"

"Ugh, let me sleep." Replied by a sleepy Ga Eul.

"Noo, you better wake up." Woo Bin said.

"Woo Bin, just let her sleep. We can wake her up later." Jan Di said.

"Fine..." We went into the other living room, to just chill there. The maids got us some drinks and snacks. It was now 6 something, and Ga Eul is still sleeping.

"Wow, that girl can really sleep." I said.

"Yeah, she reminds me of Ji Hoo." Jan Di said, and then laughed.

"Very funny." Ji Hoo said sarcastically.

"Let's go grab some dinner. I'm going to go wake her up." Woo Bin said and walked into the other living room. Minutes later, we heard screaming. We all ran into the living room.

"What the hell, Woo Bin?! I'm trying to freaking sleep here!" Ga Eul said. She was in Woo Bin's arms.

"You need to wake up! You have been sleeping for the whole entire day!" Woo Bin said. We burst out laughing.

"You guys are insane." Joon Pyo said.

**Yeah, I know… boring. But I'm like running out of ideas. So, would you guys help me and think of new ideas? So, that I could continue writing this story? **

**Review pleaseee ;) && thanks for those who have read & reviewed my story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- And I Thought He Was The One.. **

**Chu Ga Eul's POV**

"I'm awake, now put me down!" I said to Woo Bin.

"Good, now let's go get some dinner." Woo Bin said. We walked out of the house and into the cars. I didn't felt like being with Yi Jung right now, so I decided to go into Ji Hoo's car. The ride was pretty quiet. But it's just the way I like it. Soon, we were at a restaurant. It was a buffet. While we were walking into the restaurant, I saw a guy staring at me. When I was staring at him, it was like we were the only two people in this restaurant.

"Ga Eul, what are you staring at?" Jan Di asked, and I turned to look at her.

"Nobody, anyways… let's go." We walked over to our table. The guys were already getting food. So, we got up and started looking for food.

"You know… that guy was also staring at you." She said.

"What guy? What are you talking about?"

"Ga Eul, I'm not stupid. I saw you staring at him." I just gave her a little laugh. "Okay, tell me what's going on. Do you know him?"

"Nope, I never met him before. And you know how people say when you look at a person, and it feels like you two are the only one in the world? Like, a true love or something?"

"Yeahh…"

"Well, that's what happened when I was staring at him." Jan Di gave an awe face. That made me smile.

"That is like so romantic!" I just smiled at her.

"Hey." A guy voice behind me said. He doesn't sound familiar. I turned around and it was him.

"Hey." I said in like a sweet voice.

"I'll leave you guys alone…" Jan Di said, and walked away."

"I'm Han Seung Wan." He gave out his hand, and I shook it.

"I'm Chu Ga Eul. It's nice to meet you, Seung Wan." I gave him a smile.

"You know you're pretty cute."

"Ha-ha, why thank you." We were talking for a while, until he had to leave."

"My friends are probably wondering where I am, so I have to get back to them. But it was nice talking to you, Ga Eul. Maybe we should meet up sometime, and get to know each other more."

"Yeah, I think we should." I said. He gave me a piece of paper.

"That's my cell number." And I gave him my number. He said thanks and walked away. I walked back to my friends.

"Where were you? You were like gone for a very long time." Yi Jung asked.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"So, what happened?" Jan Di said quietly to me.

"We talked, but then he had to leave. So he gave me his number, and I gave him mines. And I guess he's going to call me, and we are going to meet up."

"Aww, that is like so adorable."

"Uh-huh, sure. Let's just hope he isn't some kind of jerk." Jan Di gave me a nod. The guys were like animals. They ate like a lot! After for about 3 hours there, we finally left. Today it was Woo Bin's turn to pay. I insisted that I would pay, but Woo Bin wouldn't let me.

"So, where are we off to now?" I asked.

"Hmm… I was thinking…" That was when my phone started ringing. It was Seung Wan.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Ga Eul… I was thinking… you want to catch a movie or something?"

"Like… right now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, sure. I guess I could go."

"Great, I'll meet you at the theater."

"Okay." I smiled and hung up.

"So, who is that?" Jan Di asked.

"Seung Wan."

"Who's that? And what does he want?" Said by an annoyed Yi Jung. I wondered why he seems so paranoid.

"A person you don't need to know, and whatever he wants… is not your concern. And also, you are not my boyfriend or father, so why are you asking all these questions?" He didn't say anything. He was just standing there looking mad. "Anyways… I'll see you later, Jan Di." I said to her, and started walking away.

**Yi Jung's POV**

Who the hell is Seung Wan?

"Somebody is a little jealous…" Woo Bin said, and everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm not jealous, and stop laughing. You guys are looking like idiots."

"Sure you're not jealous…"

"Woo Bin, why is it always you that makes fun of people? Especially me."

"Well… Joon Pyo too, so no need to feel bad." Jan Di and Ji Hoo started laughing, but sadly Woo Bin was the one who got hurt. Joon Pyo gave him a punch. And that is when I started laughing.

"Why don't you just got follow Ga Eul already?" Woo Bin said.

"No. I'm not going to be a stalker."

"Whatever, but sooner or later, you are going to stalk her."

"I'm not, so stop saying that."

"Whatever. Let's go to Joon Pyo's house, and hang out there." Everyone agreed. While I was in the car, driving to Joon Pyo's house… in my head, I feel like following Ga Eul. But, I know that is wrong. But what if something bad really happens to her? Ugh… I have got to stop thinking about her.

**Ga Eul's POV**

Well, now I'm at the movies with Seung Wan. So far, I think he is a really nice person. We have many things in common. After for about 2 hours, the movie was finished. The movie wasn't so bad.

"So, where would you like to go?" He asked me.

"Hmm, anywhere, I guess." Seconds later, he got a text. It was from some girl. I know it's rude to like read other people's message, but it was right in front of me. It said "babe, where are you? I'm waiting for you at the restaurant" or something like that. I couldn't really see what it said.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul, but I have to go." He said.

"Oh no, that's fine."

"Um… I know this is kind of rude… but I have no money with me right now. So, could I borrow some, and I will pay you back?"

"Hmm, sure, how much would you like?" He asked for a large sum of money. **[A/N; Okay I don't know how Korean money is like… so sorry for not putting in the money's amount.] **Wow, I can't believe it. It's one of those boys going after me for money.

"Do I look stupid to you? I have already met your kind, so don't think you could go after me for money, asshole." Then I walked away. He came after me and started grabbing onto my arm really hard. That is going to leave a bruise.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"No, I don't think so, slut."

"Slut?! Call me that one more time." I hated anyone that would call me slut, and so he called me slut one more time. So, I punched him in the face. That actually made his mouth bleed. He was still holding onto me, but harder this time.

"LET ME GO! NOW!" This time, people heard me scream. We were still in the theater. 2 cops came, I guess somebody called the police. They arrested him, thank god.

"Miss, are you okay? Is your arm hurt?" One police said.

"No, I'm fine. Well… if there is nothing left, can I go now?"

"Sure, have a safe night."

"You too…" I walked out and went into the taxi. I decided to call Jan Di, and see where she was at. I called her, and she was at Joon Pyo's house. I gave the driver the address. I got there, and before I rang the doorbell… I made sure nobody could see the bruise or mark that he left on me. After I was done, I rang the doorbell. A maid answered, and took me where they are at.

"Ga Eul, there you are!" Woo Bin said.

"Back so soon! Was the date that bad?" Joon Pyo asked, and Jan Di punched him in the arm.

"No, it was fine."

"We have missed you terribly." Woo Bin came charging after me, and hug me tightly. I screamed really loud. Wow, my arm hurt that bad? Woo Bin jumped back and screamed. Everyone looked at me.

"What's wrong, Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked.

"Uh… nothing."

"Then, why did you screamed so loud?"

"Because… you were hugging me to tight…" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, my bad, well come and join us." I sat in between Ji Hoo and Yi Jung. Yi Jung was on my right arm, where the bruise is at. I hope he doesn't touch my arm or anything…

"So, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Just sitting around." Joon Pyo said.

"Wow, sounds like fun."

"Yes, it is." Woo Bin said. Yi Jung accidently touched my arm, but he did it very lightly. But I screamed very loud.

"Sorry, Ga Eul. What's wrong with your arm?" Yi Jung asked.

"What the hell, Ga Eul?" Woo Bin said.

"Nothing." I gave another nervous laugh.

"Ga Eul… is something wrong?" Jan Di asked, very concerned.

"Noo, nothing is wrong." I could see the bruise is starting to show, so I pulled my sleeve a bit down, but slowly. But… sadly, Yi Jung noticed what I was doing.

"What are you hiding?" Yi Jung asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your arm…"

"Oh my… did you get a tattoo?" Jan Di asked.

"No, Jan Di, and why would I get a tattoo on my arm? Are you nuts?"

"Sorry… but seriously, why are you trying to hide your arm?"

"Guys, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." But, then all of a sudden, Yi Jung pulled up my sleeve and everyone saw the big bruise on my arm. I once again screamed in pain, but this time… I was crying. This time, everyone came running to me.

"Ga Eul, who did this to you?" Yi Jung said. I didn't answer. He asked again, this time with anger.

"Ga Eul, don't tell me it's that guy…" Jan Di said. I just nodded. Ji Hoo handed me some tissues, so I could wipe the tears away.

"Why did that jerk do that to you?" Jan Di asked very mad this time.

"Because I wouldn't give him money."

"He only went out with you for your money?" I nodded.

"That bastard. I'm going to go get him." Yi Jung said. He stood up, but I pulled onto his arm.

"No, don't."

"Why not? I could not stand looking at you being hurt by him. Where is he?"

"Cops arrested him." I said simply.

"Alright, let's get some medicine for you. Come on, follow me." Ji Hoo said, and I followed him. He went into this closet, and grabbed a box full of medicine in there. He grabbed this cream, and put it over my bruise.

"Okay, done."

"Thanks, Ji Hoo sunbae."

"No problem." We walked back to the place, where everyone was at.

"You okay?" Jan Di asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise. I'm not that badly hurt. So stop worrying about me."

"It's just a bruise?! Ga Eul, what if something more seriously happened to you? What if you end up in the hospital?!" Yi Jung said.

"Geez, calm down, Yi Jung. It's not like I'm going to see him again."

"Well, there would be other guys."

"Then, what do you want me to do?! Marry you, and never go out with another guy?!" I practically yelled.

"You know, that is a very good plan." Woo Bin said.

"Yeah, it is. And you won't have to go back. You can stay here in Korea, with us." Jan Di said.

"Please… I marry him?! What are you, insane?"

"No, we just think you both make a really great couple." We kept on arguing about this, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, that's it. No more arguing."

"So, you'll marry him?"

"Noo."

"Then, what?" Jan Di asked.

"How about you guys just go out for about… I don't know… 4 weeks." Joon Pyo said.

"And… why?" I asked.

"Well… many things can happen during that 4 weeks. You guys could possibly fall in love, and that would solve the whole marriage thing."

"And if we don't?"

"Then… you won't marry him."

"Alright, fine with me." Yi Jung said. Everyone looked at me for my answer.

"Alright… fine… I'll do it." I stood up and walked to Yi Jung.

"You better not fall in love with me." I said quietly, so only he could hear.

"Hmm… maybe it could be the other way around." He gave me that devilish smile.

"Ugh… " I hate this plan so bad.

**Soo...? Like it ? ;) Hate it? :( **

**Reviewww ;D**


	7. Please Read

Hey Guys . Sorry for not updating . I have been like so busy with school and other things in life .. And I am seriously having a writer's block .. So any ideas ? Tell me , it would be really helpful ! And don't worry .. I'm already starting the next chapter .. Just need ideas on what Ga Eul and Yi Jung should do together while they are going out . Thanks !

--Love , Michelle .


	8. Chapter 7Part One

Hey Guys. Sorry for not updating. I have been really busy with school & I have been having a writer's block. Can't think of any ideas, so if any of you got an idea for the next chapter. Let me know :] It would be really helpful. Well … Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven-1****st**** Week with Yi Jung.**

**Ga Eul's POV**

It was probably like 6 something in the morning, because I could see the sun rising up. I feel something heavy on my legs. I didn't know what it was, that is until I tried to get my legs to move. I heard a guy groan … Oh, god … don't tell me it's him.

"Ah! Yi Jung, what are you doing?!" I nearly yelled.

"Ugh, sleeping … what else?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"I mean what are you doing lying next to me?"

"I don't know … I guess I just knocked out." A moment of silence.

"Alright, go back to sleep. I'm gonna go downstairs." I said to him, and left the room. When I got downstairs, Jan Di was awake.

"Good morning, Ga Eul."

"Morning, what are you doing up so early?"

"I was sleeping peacefully, until my mom called."

"Then, why don't you go back to sleep?" I said.

"I tried, but couldn't."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm about to go back to the house. Wanna come along?"

"Yes, I need to change."

"Okay." A few minutes later, a car arrived. I'm assuming that is our ride. I followed her outside, and left Joon Pyo's house. 30 minutes later, we arrived at Jan Di's house.

"So, what happened between the two of you in the room?" Jan Di asked me, once we got in the house.

"I didn't even know that he was in there! When I woke up this morning, he was right next to me." Jan Di burst out laughing. "What?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you laughing? Because I don't see anything funny here."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for laughing. Well, I'm pretty sure he didn't do anything to do."

"How could you be so sure? I mean, he is YI JUNG."

"You make it like he is some kind of bad guy." When I was about to answer her back … my phone rang, and it was Yi Jung.

"What do you want?" I said, annoyed.

"Why does my girlfriend have to act so mean?"

"Yi Jung, get to the point."

"Where are you at?"

"Jan Di's house, where else?"

"I want to take you out for breakfast."

"But, I … Oh, fine."

"Okay, good. Meet you in a few." And with that he hung up.

"What did he want?" Jan Di asked me.

"He wants to take me out for breakfast."

"Aww, how cute. Joon Pyo wouldn't do that. He would be too busy sleeping."

"Ha-ha, wow … Anyways, I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay, have fun." I walked up to the room to get ready. 30 minutes later, he came.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, so where are we heading?"

"A restaurant, now get in the car." It took us about 20 minutes, just to get there. We arrived and there were two gorgeous ladies outside. They probably knew that he was coming here.

"This is like one of my favorite restaurant in the world." He smiled while saying that.

"Why? Is it because of the girls?" He turned to look at me.

"No, it's something else."

"Okay … Then tell me."

"Next time."

"That's not right … But okay."

"Well, let's get going then. I'm getting really hungry." We walked up to the door entrance, and a waitress took us to a table.

"Good morning, Yi Jung." Then she smiled big to him. He smiled that smile of his, and she turned deep red. We told her our orders and she left.

"You are such a flirt." I said to him.

"Noo … It's just one of my charms."

"Uh … Huh … Whatever you say. So after this, where are we going?"

"Now, that … You don't need to worry about. Just have fun today, since its summer anyways."

"I thought I would be having my summer romance, but here I am… stuck with you."

"Why you gotta make it sound so bad to be with me?"

"Because it is bad." Yi Jung gave me pout. "Yi Jung, you aren't a kid anymore. So, stop pouting." He was still pouting. What a kid. But after for about 10 minutes, he finally stopped pouting.


	9. UPDATEEE!

Hi! I'm back. So expect for an update soon. I hope.. Haha, okay! See you guys soon :)


	10. Chapter Seven – Part Two

Gosh, after so many years I've finally updated. Last year of high school for me. Yay! Anyways, if you guys have any ideas to help me out with this story. It would be great! I hope you guys like this chapter.

**Chapter Seven – Part Two**

**Yi Jung's POV**

After we were done with dinner, I lead her to my car and drove her to this place. It was very beautiful there. It was also possible to be able to see the city once you're standing at this spot. This was usually the place that I come whenever I wanted to get my mind off of things

"Okay, we're here." I smiled at her, walked over to her side of the car, and opened the door for her to get out.

"Thank you." She said innocently, and turned to look. Then she gasped. God, was she beautiful. In all honesty, she was the first person I took here. I guess you could say this is our "spot".

"So, do you like the view?" I gave her a smirk.

"Yes, I do. I never had seen such view before. Thank you for taking me to such a place." She smiled at me.

We were just sitting on the top of my car and enjoying this night. I just couldn't help myself, but to stare at her.

"You know, I can feel you staring at me." She looked at me. "And honestly, it's making me a bit uncomfortable." She said quietly. I chuckled.

"You know, Ga Eul, you're so cute." I pinched her cheeks. Her cheeks turned slightly pink. I laughed.

"Hey! Who said you could do that?"

I smiled, got close to her, and whispered, "I did."

**Ga Eul's POV**

Right there, at that moment, when he did that... I just wanted to kiss him. But I had to hold it in. I couldn't let him get the satisfaction of getting me so easily.

An hour later, I started to get the chills. It was a bit cold today. I shivered.

"Cold?" He asked me. I nodded. "Okay, let's get going then. It's getting late anyways."

We got in the car and started heading back home. Finally, we were in front of the house. I turned to face him.

"I had a good time tonight. Thanks for taking me out and show me that beautiful view." I smiled at him.

"No problem. I like spending time with you. I had fun." He smiled, leaned over, and kiss me on the cheek. I blushed a bit.

"What, no kiss on the lips? I smirked.

"Well, if that's what you want…" He started to lean over again. Quickly, I got out of the car.

"Maybe next time. Goodnight!" I told him and walked into the house. Once I made it to my room, I changed and got ready for bed. I didn't do much today, but yet I was exhausted. Oh well, time to sleep and get ready for another day of adventure.


End file.
